His Reason For Living
by Fiery Keys
Summary: Oneshot. His reason for living had been taken away. So Natsu allowed the darkness to take over him once more, for END to return. Oneshot. NaLu.
**His Reason For Living**

END smirked lazily as he threw his flame attacks at the Ice Devil Slayer before him almost effortlessly. This was too easy. He could unleash his full power in one swoop and take Fairy Tail out with one strike, but toying with his opponents was something END delighted in. First, he would weaken them until they had no power left, and then torture them until they were begging to be killed. That was always fun.

END had to admit though; the Ice Devil Slayer was pretty strong. For a human, that is. He was bruised and beaten up already, but END could tell that he was still holding back his full power. That was fairly impressive.

He had to fight back an amused laugh as the Ice Devil Slayer shouted and yelled at him to 'snap out of it'. Snap out of what, exactly? Perhaps he was talking about END's worthless host, Natsu Dragneel. The foolish slayer didn't know that Natsu had taken END's place, locked up for good in the confines of his soul. And good riddance, too.

As he unleashed a breath attack at the Ice Devil Slayer, END's eyes strayed to the rest of the Fairy Tail guild, who were watching the fight anxiously, ready to step in and fight if needed. One that particularly caught his eye was the blonde girl in tattered clothes, a sobbing cat cradled in her arms. END's lips curled in a cruel smirk. He'd kill them. Kill them all. Make them suffer. Particularly that blonde girl who irritated him for reasons that were beyond him.

Carelessly, as he dodged the attacks the Ice Devil Slayer sent his way, END shuffled through Natsu's memories. Ah. So she was his partner. And a Celestial Mage, no less? All the more reason to snap her pretty neck in half.

"Gray-sama!" As END tossed another particularly nasty flame attack at the Ice Devil Slayer, he noticed a blue-haired woman scream the slayer's name in anguish. With a bloodthirsty smirk, END fired a ball of flames her way.

"Bastard!" The Ice Devil Slayer snarled, freezing the flames before it could touch her. Magic power rolled of him in waves as he glared at END.

END chuckled. "If that was all it took to make you get serious, I would've attempted killing her sooner."

The Ice Devil Slayer growled as he raised his fist. "I'll make you pay for that!"

"Wait!"

END's head snapped to the side as the Celestial Mage approached them. She was clutching at her right arm, which was severely injured. It was clear from the way she was practically dragging herself to them, that she was completely drained of magic power from her previous battles.

"What's this?" END laughed darkly. "Has little Blondie come to play?"

"Lucy!" The Ice Devil Slayer called, alarmed. "You're completely drained! Let me handle this."

The Celestial Mage forced herself to take another step forward. "I won't!" She looked END in the eye and her brown orbs became soft and pleading. "Please, Natsu. I know you're in there. You can fight this thing!"

END took a step forward, intrigued as he reached out towards her. The Celestial Mage didn't flinch as he touched her cheek, instead looking him in the eye.

"Get your hands off her!" The Ice Devil Slayer hollered, not daring to fire an attack in case he hurt the Celestial Mage.

END smirked as he caught the girl around her neck and lifted her effortlessly into the air. There were outraged shouts from her guild members but he paid them no heed.

"How do you like this?" END asked softly. Black and golden flames crept up his arm and eventually spread all over the Celestial Mage. He watched her in satisfaction as she screamed, begged and pleaded for Natsu, the _real_ Natsu to come out.

END stopped the flames soon enough. She was covered with burns, but wasn't unconscious, surprisingly. Her eyes were still locked with his as he tossed her to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Lucy!" The Ice Devil Slayer shouted before rage enveloped his face and he charged at END, hitting him ruthlessly with his most powerful attacks. END let more of his own strength come into play as he blocked said attacks.

The Sky Dragon Slayer, along with the blue cat had run to Celestial Mage and was tending to her wounds. Or rather, trying to. END suppressed a laugh. There was no way any healing magic would do good for injuries like that."

"How could you do that?!" The Ice Devil Slayer demanded angrily. "HOW COULD YOU?! SHE WAS YOUR PARTNER!"

Partner?

END glanced at the Celestial Mage. She looked up at him. Her eyes were full of sorrow, forgiveness, light, and-and-

Was that _love_?

The Ice Devil Slayer punched him in the face but END barely registered it. Unbidden, Natsu began to rise from the confines of his soul and END began to be pushed back down.

Both Natsu and END heard and saw a lot of things in that minute. Musical laughter, kind words, unbelievable strength and a shining smile…..

END let out a ragged gasp as he was suppressed completely. It seemed that he wasn't able to surpass the One Magic after all….

Natsu blinked as he finally came to the surface. He looked at Gray' surprised face, Wendy and Happy's tearful ones, the guild's shocked expressions and his own blood stained hands….

Lucy! Natsu's eyes widened when he saw her lying on the ground, her breaths shaky and labored as she tried fruitlessly to cling on to life.

"L-Lucy," He whispered.

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. "You're back," She breathed. "I'm so glad…"

"I-I-" His eyes roamed her battered and burned body. "I-I did this to you…"

Tears gathered in Lucy's eyes. "I'm glad-I got to see you-one….last…time…."

Her eyes became lifeless and her head fell to one side. Natsu barely heard Wendy's cries and Happy's wails as he sunk to his knees beside her.

"H-Hey," He muttered. "L-Luce? You can hear me. Right?"

When there was no response, Natsu felt tears rush down his face. "Lucy! LUCY!"

As he wept over her still body and his roars of grief penetrated the skies, Natsu felt a dark whisper calling to him.

 _ **Come to me…come to me…..I can take away all of your pain.**_

Natsu knew he shouldn't listen. But he did, anywhere. As END took over him once more, the tears vanished from his cheeks.

Now all he had to look forward to was destruction. Because his reason for living itself was taken away.

 _I'm sorry, Lucy._


End file.
